That which seperates us is not Death
by dnie
Summary: A retelling of a love story's end..Seng Nam breathes her last and Sai Wai realises who he holds dearer in his heart.. love.romance.eterne. read and review please


_This was written years ago after I watched the final episode of the series. Since it was years ago my memory might have failed me. Forgive me for any mistakes in names, or places, I never meant to do so but I so adore the series (haven't read the book yet cuz I can't read Chinese T_T) However, enjoy and review ever so kindly ^___^_

LOFTY WATER VERDANT BOW

TO LOVE IS TO LET GO

In the final clash between Sai Mun and Sai Wai, Lai Seng Nam came between them, trying to save Sai Wai by blocking the final and most powerful blow produced by Sai Mun. She fell to the ground, blood spurting out from her mouth and nose. Still, she looked calm and unmoved. Sai Wai called her name, by it seemed like she was dazed by the blow. Sai Wai rushed to her side, Seng Nam's vision was getting blurry but the frantic calls of Sai Wai of her name made her focus her eyes to the man in front of her, who was holding her right arm. She looked beyond that and saw Sai Mun, his former master planned another silent attack. She pushed Sai Wai to the side and this time the blow was direct to her chest. The pain was unbearable, she screamed but her lungs failed her. She was only able to gasp for breath as she felt her heart was fainting. Her legs felt like they were not there. She lay on the ground, everything was black. She closed her eyes. She heard and felt Sai Wai doing something, it was very cold and the earth seemed to tremble with it. She could hear a big wave crashing the shore. Maybe, perhaps Sai Wai has used his most powerful ice cold Pak Ming stance. Then it was quiet. So quiet she could almost hear her weak breathing.

In all those pain, she feared for Sai Wai. What happened to him? She moved her lips, forming Sai Wai's name, over and over again till finally she managed to utter it.

"Miss Lai!?" Seng Nam heard Kong Nam calling her. She opened her eyes slowly. The face of a young, bald and playful man appeared. But he had tears in his eyes.

She asked "Sai Wai," again and Kong Nam understood. He looked at her with pity. A woman then held her head. She instantly recognised Miss Li Chan Yi, Kong Nam's fiancee. She raised her towards the trees on her right, as the shore was on her left. Kong Nam was pointing towards a tree with his finger.

"Young Master is unconscious so I sat him under the tree, along with Miss Kuk."

Seng Nam looked at the direction and saw the man that she loved, sitting under a tree. Beside him, sat her rival, Kuk Chi Wah. Under the lush, green trees, both of them looked really calm and composed. They really matched each other. For the first time since Seng Nam realised that she loved Sai Wai, she did not feel any pain of seeing them together. Her heart had accepted. Accepted that she was not meant to be in the picture.

"Miss Lai, please be strong. I'll go get my father and mother." Miss Li's voice was soft, but sad.

Seng Nam shook her head. "Is Sai Wai alright?"

" Small Master is alright, maybe he's recuperating as the final blow took all his

strength," explained Kong Nam.

"Miss Kuk?"

" She is just unconscious. She'll be awake soon."

"That's good."

"Please Miss Lai, don't speak anymore, you'll exhaust your inner qi," implored Miss Li. Seng Nam was touched by her soft voice and concern. All these while, Miss Li hated her for being the deceitful and manipulative person that she was. Miss Li was the daughter of the righteous and renowned Li Chung Piew and was every bit like her parents, defender of the righteous and weak. She, on the other hand, a secret assassin for the emperor, would never reach up to her.

Seng Nam looked again at the handsome, strong features of the man she loved. How she longed to touch his hair and kiss his cheeks and tease him with the prentended title of husband and wife! How she missed to see his eyes full of concern for her and to hear him call him 'Seng Nam' again. But she realised now, that the bet she made with the gods were futile. She was downright evil and impure wheareas Sai Wai was kind, honest and good. That was why she was not meant to be. Miss Kuk would be the one for him.

Then Seng Nam remembered the Fire Island, where the remaining family of Lai had resided. Now she was the last, and then there will be no more. In that island was when she was happiest; meeting her long-lost grandmother and uncle, being forced to marry Sai Wai and trapped in the island for three months. Three months when she played by the shore with Sai Wai, cooked and sew for him and when his smiles were only for her. How her heart almost broke when Sai Wai wanted to leave the island to search for Miss Kuk.

Now Seng Nam understood what she desired most. She knew her death was impending. She must go to the Fire Island.

Se grasped Miss Li's hands. Miss Li looked at her, full of questions.

"Miss Li, would you as so kind to grant a final wish of a dying person."

"No, don't say that. You're not .." her words were cut by Seng Nam.

" I know what's happening. Please, please ask Kong Nam to find a raft," it hurt to speak and breathe at the same time.

" After I die, please put my body on it and pushed the raft towards the north-east. Towards the Fire Island. I want to be there with my family. All the Lai family are there."

Tears were dropping from Li's eyes. She looked away but after Seng Nam uttered a weak 'please,' she nodded her head. She left her for Kong Nam and told Kong Nam what to do. Kong Nam was hesitant at first because he needed to ask his master's opinion first but because it was Chan Yi's urge, he finally went to find the raft.

When the couple finally returned, Miss Li came to her and showed the raft on the shore. There were a lot of people now. Miss Chou of Mong San and her disciples, Li Chung Piew and his wife and disciples, Master Hei, the disciples of the Beggar Sect and the vice master, master Kwok. They all looked at her with gloomy faces, so she smiled at them. She could feel her life force ebbing away. She turned her face towards Sai Wai, she raised her hands towards him, as if trying to reach him. Her lips were calling him,

"Sai Wai…. Sai Wai.." Then, she succumbed to black nothingness.

I COULD NOT

When Sai Wai opened his eyes, he immediately felt the bones in his body crushing against each other. But as he turned left, he saw the serene face of Chi Wah. Thank gods she was still breathing. He raised her head and saw all his friends standing by the shore, looking at something on the water.

Sai Wai forced himself to stand up and noticed his right hand was numbed. Of course, all those blows that he blocked with that hand. Then he remembered a horrifying scene of Seng Nam-Seng Nam taking the deadly blow for him, Seng Nam being hit at the chest. Then he heard Kong Nam shouted for him, " Sifu Chai!" He rushed to his side and aided him walking to the rest of the group.

"Kong Nam, I remembered Seng Nam hurt, where-" His words were cut short when Kong Nam burst out, crying out suddenly,

" She was badly injured, we tried to heal her again and again but,"

Then Sai Wai saw what they were looking at. There was a raft on the shore, tied to a stick. The waves were frocking the raft slowly and gracefully. On the raft, lay a beautiful woman, all in white satin, decorated with white lilies. She looked peaceful and a sad smile on her pale face. Sai Wai's eyes were shot with horror. He called her name. But she didn't answer. But that's what she does. She never answered him. Now even. He trudged into the water. His friends calling him but he did not care. He reached for her hands that were on top of each other. He called again, this time touching and moving her hands. They were cold and pale but still soft. He touched her cheeks, still soft too though they were cold. He called for her again, and again, everytime his voice rose. Then he scooped her into his arms and walked to the beach. Master Kwok, Kong Nam and Li Chung Piew tried to stop him but he shook them away. He kept her unbreathing face close to his heart and he felt a pain, one that he never experienced before. The pain was as if he was shattered to pieces, as if he will never be complete again. Then his arms and legs failed him. He fell to the ocean floor and before he closed his eyes under the water, never letting go of her body, he understood-he understood that he loved her.

IF ONLY

That night, Sai Wai could not close his eyes. He was alone on his bed, staring out the window. There was no moon. It was very dark. And so was what he was feeling right now. Kong Nam's words to him this afternoon still echoed in his mind.

" When she opened her eyes, she immediately asked how you were. When I convinced her that you were fine, she wanted to see you, so I pointed where you were-under the tree. She smiled and then she told Miss Li that she said she wanted to be at the Fire Island. That's why she asked for a raft. We went for the raft and when we returned, she called your name before she passed away.." a sobbing Kong Nam told him the story of Seng Nam's death.

Tears rolled down his cheeks and he let them be. He could not see her for the last time before they let her go to the sea because he was unconscious for almost a week. But the pain was unbearable. Every breath he took and every footstep was killing him. Now he understood what love really was and why Seng Nam behaved like she did. She truly loved him and he never showed his to her. Sai Wai regretted every little moment that he should have used when he was with Seng Nam but his blindness to her affection marred their relationship. But never once did Seng Nam do the same to him. It was always her who apologized first. "I'm sorry, Seng Nam.." he whispered.

Sai Wai did not know when he fell asleep but in his dream he recalled a conversation he had with Seng Nam.

" If I were to go away, and you don't know where I have gone, will you look for me?"

" Well, that depends on whether you want me to look for you or you have to go away for certain reasons and you do not want me to find you,"

" But if one day I just dissappear, will you look for me?"

" And why would you do that?"

" Just tell me"

" Why are your questions getting harder?"

" You will never find me because you do not want to," Seng Nam stormed out furiously. Sai Wai called out after her loudly. That was when he woke up. It was morning. Sai Wai thought about the dream and then he reached a decision.

TO WHERE YOU ARE

As Sai Wai packed his belongings in the cave, Kong Nam pleaded with him.

" What about Miss Kuk? How could you leave her? Miss Lai's long gone, you should continue living."

" I've told her. She understands that I looked at her like a brother to a sister. She has accepted that, why can't you?"

" Sifu chai, you're throwing your life away. We need you here, the Beggar Sect needs you still."

" That's why I've been training vice Kwok for over a year now. He's now the new master and you're his vice. I don't owe the Beggar Sect anything. They're more prosperous now than ever."

"But to live in that island alone is preposterous! Won't you miss people?"

" I came from the Snake Island, remember? I'm used to live alone after my master's death. I came out from the island because the monkey's missing. Then I met Seng Nam. I never understood why I don't want to return to the island."

" It was her. She's the reason I like it here. Now that she's not here," at this part, his voice was solemn. "I see no reason to be here."

" You are being irresponsible! You know you are the best person to lead the Beggar Sect and yet you leave them."

" Kong Nam, I'll never be myself, like before this. She took some part of me with her, on that raft. I am never complete after that. If I go to the island, maybe I could salvage what I have lost and make myself whole again. If that happens, then we'll meet again."

"Sifu chai," Kong Nam implored weakly.

As Sai Wai boarded the small boat, Li Chung Piew asked him from the shore,

" Don't go, Kam Sai Wai." His words were joined by a series of others.

" You must understand. Seng Nam once asked me that if she disappeared, will I look after her? I was hesitant at that time and I've hurt her but now I know that I will go look for her, even to the ends of the earth."

"See didn't disappear, she's DEAD!!"

" That is a temporary barrier. I will find her. Goodbye dear friends, may your life will be of happiness and treasured moments," with that he pulled the rope from the deck and sailed towards the Fire Island. That was the last time they ever saw him.

_NOTE: Actually the ending in the drama series was different. Lai died in Sai Wai's arm but he did leave everything and went to the island. It's just a figment of my imagination to have an ending like this buhuu.. Forgive me if the canon ending is marred..._


End file.
